A smart terminal may have a microprocessor and therefore has some processing capabilities independent of the host computer. Furthermore, the smart terminal may have a communication unit for communicating with other terminal and/or a server through a communication network. Due to the processing and communication capabilities of the smart terminal, the smart terminal has been very popular, lately. For example, the smart terminal may include a smart phone and a smart pad.
In general, the smart terminal may be installed with an operating system that supports voice and/or data communication, interaction with other terminals such as a personal computer and execution of various types of applications. For example, a user frequently uses the smart terminal to perform a predetermined task such as checking weather information, internet banking, and searching information through a web-browser. In order to perform such tasks, a user may download related applications from a server into the smart terminal and install the downloaded application on the smart terminal. The application may be referred to as Application software or APP. The application is computer software designed to help the user to perform specific tasks. Besides downloading and installing the application, a user may be required to perform several more operations to obtain a result of the predetermined task. For example, for checking weather information, a user may activate a weather application, select a time, a date, and a region, and more. If the user frequently uses the weather application, such requiring operations for obtaining the result may be annoying and inconvenient to the user.